A Dash(ney) Of Love
by BambiPB
Summary: Danny is hit and bothered, Dash wants nothing more than to "dash" over and pound dat ass. WARNINGS: PWP, YAOI (that means boy/boy, don't like DON'T READ!1!)


Danny is sitting in class, hot and bothered over his required love Dash. Dash is everything Danny wants- needs in a lover.

Dash treats Danny the way no one else ever has. For a while, the two hated each other. Dash bullied Danny terribly, but perhaps that's how Danny discovered a few things about himself.

Being spanked on the tushy was indescribable. Dash's large calloused hand left a beautifully enflamed red mark on Danny's tiny booty. Danny craved the spankings more than anything.

Maybe not _anything_.

Danny forced himself to push the thoughts away lest his hot throbbing cock become a problem during class. Dash, as if predicting Danny's situation, texted the raven hair.

 **bbykins meet me after class the library ;) we'll be quite ;)**

Danny replied with: **pls make me screm uwu ;)**

As soon as the bell rang, Danny made a mad dash (heehee) to the library. There were people in it, but neither of the horny boys cared at all.

As soon as Dash saw Danny walking into the historical literature section, the football player enveloped the scrawny ghost boy in a hug. They hadn't seen each other since that morning and Dash had almost forgot what color Danny's hair was because it had been so long.

Danny and Dash smacked lips with each other, the sound echoing in the quiet space. Dash wanted to hear Danny screm.

Danny's erect penis made his pants tighten, and, noting his partner's labored breathing, quickly tore the pants off of the smaller boy.

Danny sighed with relief, almost jizzing when Dash grabbed the 9-inch member. (Dash is almost a foot long, btw!) Danny held back though, not wanting this torture to end. Dash slid a willy-stopper on Danny, making sure the boy couldn't cum until Dash was ready.

Dash himself was aching to rip the boy's ass a new one. Candy Land by Blood on the Dance Floor popped into Dash's head.

" _Welcome to CandyLand! -I'll split your ass in two, -So take me by my hand;_

 _Lick it up, -Slide it down, -And satisfy my sweet tooth!_

 _Welcome to CandyLand! -You'll wanna fuck me twice, -I'll be your gingerbread man... -First time naughty, -Second time nice!"_

This wasn't their first time, not by a long shot, but they both felt in the dirty mood so naughty they'd do.

Dash pulled his own pants down, turning Danny and pushing his big hard dick in the boy's asshole. Dash was like Sonic The Hedgehog, thrusting in and out with amazing speed.

Danny was the one screaming today, and the librarian walked over to tell them to hush.

"This is a library! You can't have wild gay sex in here!" Dash nodded in return, practically charming the bloomers off of the woman.

"Actually, Madame, what you see is yaoi, not gay sex. Yaoi is myofe, I couldn't live without yaoi. Gay sex is unrealistic af and t makes me want to throw up. Their hands are way too ducking small like why amirite?"

The woman nodded in understand and left them alone.

Dash turned his attention back to his squirming boyfriend. The boy was practically mewling, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. Dash was turned on even more, his dick growing another 2 inches.

Danny screamed again, and this time they weren't it erupted by the librarian.

Dash pounded himself into Danny's butthole, burning himself. Dash was sure even if he tried for a lifetime, he'd never find a butt as accepting and welcoming as Danny's.

Dash turned Danny, sucking the boy's nipple. Danny was nearly foaming at the mouth, and Dash's hand rubbed at Danny's cock. It was veiny and pretty, glistening and moist with precum.

Danny was on Cloud 9, his spirit almost leaving his body. Of course, then he couldn't become Danny Phantom so he didn't let that happen.

He saw spots of white behind his eyelids, the pleasure becoming too much to bare. He wanted to cum, he wanted it so bad.

"Dashy, please."

"Please what?" Dash smirked in triumph. Hearing Danny beg was his favorite part of the sex.

"Please let me cum!" Danny was moaning like Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter. (if you haven't read it you're obviously a prep lmao)

Dash chortled, pulling out of Danny. He pushed their meaty long peni together, working then both. He was careful with Danny's super-cummies-stopper, maybe even tightening it a bit ;)

Letting their juices push together, feeling the warmth of Danny on him, it was becuming too much for Dash. He found himself inching closer to the edge and right before he reached it, he released Danny of his imprisonment.

Danny squirted on Dash's face, and Dash all over Danny's stomach. Luckily Danny had chosen that day to wear his Gucci Sequined Crop Top so nothing stained his clothes.

"That was the best sex ever!" The librarian called over. Danny and Dash shared a look, as if both were saying "ikr."

After graduation, Dash continued as a pro athlete so it had to be Danny to give birth to a child. He had a healthy boy named Dashney, and the fathers were both so proud of their baby.


End file.
